Harry Riddle?
by DarkestMoonChild
Summary: What If... Lord Voldemort never tried to kill Harry but instead raised him? Rated T for language Warning Yaoi in later chapters Don't Like? DON'T READ!
1. Prologe

AN: I do not own any of the characters unless i say otherwise (probably wont for this one). All characters belong to J. K. Rowling

This is just an idea i had and i couldn't find a fanfic that i liked with this idea so enjoy

WARNING! (Later on there will be yaoi don't like don't freaking read!)

**Prolog**

_Becoming A Father_

The night was chilly, the wind was filled with the sickly sweet smell of candy and joyous laughter of children as they yelled "Trick or Treat!" The man draped in a long black hood walked along the sidewalk fighting back the urge to eliminate the entire town. Soon the man arrived at his objective and the town disappeared. The house still had its protection spell shrouding it. With a flick of his wand the spell was gone, no sound, no lights, just gone. Nothing but a creak could be heard as he opened the gate and walked towards the house watching the shadows in the windows. He could make out a man and a boy sitting in the window of the living room playing with stuffed dolls and other toys. In the kitchen he could see a woman dancing as she washed dishes, which soon she finished and joined the other two only to pick the boy up. With another flick of his wand the door unlocked and creaked open this time loud enough to be heard and the man came rushing into the hallway. The man yelled

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily ran up the stairs as the father blocked the hooded man's way. He smiled at the man who stood between him and his target wandless and defenseless. However, despite not having a wand the man stood tall and firm as only a loving father could. The man cast the spell sending the father flying crashing into the stairs. Passing the father as he went to the room Lily had locked herself and the boy in, he couldn't help but think he died straight-backed and proud as any noble man should. Lily had barricaded the door, he knew she was also defenseless, another simple flick sent the door flying off it's hinges emitting a scream from Lilly. She placed the boy in his crib and blocked him from the man's view. She began begging and pleading for the man to spear her son's life and to take her's instead. He told her to step aside, that he had no desire to kill her. When she didn't move the man raised his wand preparing to strike but just before he spoke those cursed words he say something he'd only seen a few times in his life, Love. Unconditional, true, Love, the kind of love he had wished he had known as a child. However this did not stop his words and the death spell was cast sending Lily to the ground. Now was time to rid himself of the child. He approached the crib where the young child stood staring at him with curious yet teary eyes. As he readied his wand to say the cursed spell one last time for the night, something stopped him, a little voice in his head. A voice that he had thought he had dispelled long ago after leaving Hogwarts, the same voice that stopped him once before from killing a child back a the orphanage. He tried to ignore it, but I grew with every movement he made.

"Don't kill him." it said.

"But he'll grow to one day kill me." He replied back.

"Perhaps, perhaps not?" The man thought for a moment on what this voice could mean by that. Then it answered.

"Perhaps the boy could be of use to you just like last time." The man thought back to the child from the orphanage after sparing the child's life he had told one of the adults that he had thought was a muggle, but was later discovered to be a witch; who in turn had told Dumbledore, and lead to his release. Not killing that child lead to him getting out of that horrid place.

"If I don't kill the child what should I do instead?" He asked himself as he watched the boy who was still staring at him.

"Turn him into a living Horcrux and raise him to be your heir." The voice finished before fading away. The man had to admit although strange the voice had a point. The man lifted his wand but instead of casting the death curse he cast a sleep spell on the young boy then burnt the bed to erase any evidence he took the boy. Before leaving, however the voice reminded him to take some useful things, such as diapers. After he left with the boy, and that is how the Lord of Darkness and Death became a Father.

AN: I know it was short but I just wanted this part out of the way. So please feel free to comment, just not on my grammar I know it sucks, but tell me if you like how I'm making this so far?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys thank you sooooo much for the follows and reviews this was my first ever published fanfiction and I'm glad you liked it.

I do not own any of the characters unless i say otherwise (probably wont for this one). All characters belong to J. K. Rowling

**Chapter 1: The New Life and The Letter**

It had been almost eleven years since the Potter's death's and the birth of Harry Riddle. Harry had grown quite a lot and was a chip of the old block, minus the childhood trauma. He knew when to be ruthless and mean but when it came to Voldemort and Nagini he was just like any other child. Harry was a very talented child when it came to magic he had already leaned most of the first year subjects and he was fast on a broom, it helped that he had a lot of teachers. Voldemort was glad he had not killed the young boy, although the first few years were difficult and annoying he liked all the time he had with Harry, racing brooms together, blowing things up, and yelling at Wormtail. However Voldemort knew this time would be coming to a stop at least for a little while. Harry was almost eleven and his Hogwarts letter would arrive soon, he needed to talk to Harry about a cover story, couldn't have the boy saying his dad was the Dark Lord now could he.

Voldemort had just gotten home from a meeting with one of his Death Eaters, who had reminded him about school starting soon. Harry was in the backyard of their hideout home playing a game of Death Target with three of his Death Eater baby sitters, he had just won another game after knocking the last baby sitter off of his broom, laughing as he landed on Wormtail. Voldemort smiled at how good his boy was at his little game, before he cleared his throat and called for Harry's attention.

"Harry come here please." Harry, noticing his father had returned and bolted to his side engulfing his father in an enormous hug.

"Welcome home father!" Harry said before noticing the rather stern face Voldemort was giving him, which either meant he was in trouble or there was some important news he had to hear. When his father had lead him into the living room and sat him down he knew it was news and breathed a sigh of relief before listening intently.

"Harry remember how I told you about my old school?" Harry nodded.

"Well you are almost of age so this year you will be attending your first year there." Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to make some friends his own age, and show his father how good he was at magic. Voldemort continued after telling Harry to calm down,

"Before you can go though there are some rules you must no matter what obey. These rules are not ones you will get leniency on like with the house rules at first. These are big boy rules that if you don't obey will mean big trouble for you and me." Harry gulped, he wasn't very good with rules usually at first.

"There rather easy rules so don't be to worried. Rule number one: I will be telling you a story one you must remember. This story will be one you tell other people this will be your fake life story, OK?" Harry was a bit confused but nodded.

"Rule number two: you are to follow what Quirinus Quirrell, your soon to be professor tells you. No back talk. And Rule number three: this is the most important rule, Harry no matter what you must NEVER tell ANYONE who your father is. If someone asks you will say you never met him."

"But why father?"

"My reputation son, I've told you before it is not the best, people in the wizarding world do not like me very much. If you tell them who I am they will come after us and take you away from me." Harry looked upset but nodded.

"Also you must not believe what you hear about me OK, you always have to remember I love you very much."

"I know that, and I love you too Father." With a smile, Voldemort gestured Harry to follow him down the hall while he explained to him his new life story.

"Your name will still be Harry Riddle just as always but you will be living with your godmother and godfather. They are two of my hardest working Death Eaters and they have a son about your age." Harry's ears perked up when he cough this.

"A son my age? Why have I never met him before Father?"

"I didn't want him blabbing to anyone about us. It was safer this way."

"Is he nice? What's he look like? What's his name? Does he like-"

"Harry" Voldemort took hold of Harry's attention once more, after a small sorry from Harry, Voldemort continued.

"Your story is that your mother recently past away in a house fire, so if someone asks about your mother simply say you don't want to talk about her death."

"And you father?"

"Tell them I was never around this way they can't try to pry more out you I was simply not there. You don't know your father's name, where his is, why he left, you don't know anything."

"Will I still see you though?" Voldemort stopped, turned, and keeled down and hugged Harry realizing how confusing this must be.

"You will still see me, every time you get a break from school I will come pick you up from your godparents place. What I'm telling you is all just to keep both of us safe. Understand there is nothing to worry about." Harry nodded and hugged is father back. After they continued down the hall to Voldemort's meeting room, where two people sat at the table waiting for them.

"Harry these two are your caretakers while you are in school, aka your godmother Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa stood and walked over to shake Harry's hand then bowed instead. "and your godfather Mr. Lucius Malfoy." He stood and bowed as well. Harry began looking around for a third person but saw no one, and he found.

"What is the matter young Lord?" Narcissa asked Harry noticing he didn't look happy.

"I was told you had a son my age?" Narcissa sighed and answered,

"Yes we do, unfortunately our poor boy was a bit under the weather this morning so he couldn't come. He was so upset-"

"But it was his own fault for stupidly playing out in the rain yesterday." Lucius cut in, Harry chuckled.

"He likes the rain too?" Harry asked.

"Why yes that stupid boy is always out in the rain." Harry chuckled again this time saying,

"I do the same thing!" Lucius went white realizing he had just called the Dark Lord's son stupid. Narcissa cut in to attempt to save her husband's bum,

"Do you come in and dry off right away?" Harry answered with a simple yep.

"See that's why you are perfectly healthy right now while he's fighting a fever, my silly boy will just walk into the house and change not even bothering to dry his hair." Harry laughed and Lucius breathed a sigh of relief when Voldemort smiled at Harry.

"Well maybe I'll see him soon?" Harry asked with a smile.

"He should be better before school starts up so we'll have him meet you on the train OK? This way you and your father can spend the rest of your vacation time together." Harry grinned happily at her words, then realized he didn't know how long he had until school.

"Father when does school start?" Harry asked causing Lucius to remember to give them Harry's letter.

"The letters arrived yesterday, my lord." Soon after the Malfoys had to leave, which met Harry could open his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall sig_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Harry smiled the entire time he read his letter. Then he flipped the page and read the second page. _

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions _

"Aww I wanted to bring Nagini with me." Harry joked when Nagini slithered up next to them as they headed to the dinning room for dinner.

"Will Wormtail be gathering my last remaining things for school?"

"Yes he'll take you to get your own wand and your robes and whatever else you need. You will be going the day after tomorrow, think of it as one of your birthday presents."

"Are we going to have a party this year?" Harry asked while Wormtail set their food down.

"I thought it would be OK to have a small one this year since school is right around the corner." Harry didn't really get big parties for his birthday. He'd get presents from all of the close Death Eaters who knew about him, but they would just come by mail. Usually Harry would open his gifts, blow the candles out on his cake that Wormtail would make and him and Voldemort would try out his new things. Harry didn't mind he liked his small party, he just hoped after starting school he'd have more friends to invite for next year. After finishing dinner he said good night to Voldemort and Wormtail and walked up the stairs to his room with Nagini following close behind him.

"Are you looking forward to school Harry?" The raspy voice of Nagini said half way up the stairs. Harry had learned he could speak to Nagini just as his Father could, he enjoyed it.

"Yes I can't wait to make some more friends. I wish you could come with me Nagini it would put my nerves at ease more. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous you will have that Malfoy boy as your first new friend. Maybe you will get to meet someone cute?"

"Nagini! Don't be silly." Nagini had always been like a big sister/ mother to Harry so she liked to tease Harry sometimes, Harry didn't mind. He soon reached his room, it was large and filled with all of his magic toys and tools. There was are large canopy bed to one side that was dressed in blacks, and greens, which he crawled into and curled up in, having Nagini slither up and around him. Soon Harry was asleep with nothing but dreams of his exciting first day of school dancing in his head.

A/N: What did you think. I figured i shouldn't use Snape for his teacher contact cause of the whole back story of why he became a death eater and all but i still plan on using him for a big role. Now If you have ANY suggestions for the story like what you think i should through in to make it better don't be afraid to tell me! I love to get some help otherwise i might get writer's block and have to stop the story and i DO NOT want to do that. So please give me your thoughts. Thanks Hope you liked it! 3 3 3 3


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you sooooo much for the follows and reviews. I'm so happy your guys liked it, every time i see a new person follow i get so happy. However I'd love more reviews and maybe some suggestions. Oh and to Maddie I do have a rather good plan for that little tid bit so don't fret. Again thanks. **  
**Also I just realized I got time messed up on the time line when i said harry started school after his birthday my bad I'm going to try and fix it here. ^U^**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
"Harry. It's time to get up." Harry slowly opened his eyes to see his father standing at the end of his bed.  
"Morning father." Voldemort walked over to Harry's door.  
"Wormtail has made breakfast after he will take you to Diagon alley. So get dressed and ready." with that he left. Harry got up, dressed, and walked downstairs to eat. Shortly after Wormtail and Harry used the flu powder to travel to Knockturn alley. Harry had gone with Wormtail before to Knockturn alley but Diagon alley was new, the sun shown brighter, the people all smiled, there were children playing and looking at new brooms, it was weird but kind of nice.  
"Master what would you like to gather first. The robe shop is right across the street." Wormtail said catching Harry's attention. He agreed, still half staring at the children playing. They made their way to the first shop: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, then to the next shop and the next until they had come to the last shop on the list; Ollivander's.  
"Master Harry, this is the last shop for school. This is where you get your wand, now getting your first wand can be a bit of a proses would it OK if I ran the earners that your father gave me?"  
"Yeah Wormtail just don't leave me waiting this place is kinda weird."  
"How do you mean sir?"  
"It's... very perky." Wormtail laughed.  
"Your father would get a good laugh out of that sir make sure you tell him that." Harry chuckled and walked into the shop, a bell rang somewhere in the shop. Harry stood there in the odd looking shop, soon he got impatient so he called out.  
"Hello?" suddenly a man with puffy white hair and wild looking eyes, came out from in between two book shelves on a long ladder.  
"Why hello, here for your first wand I take it?" Harry nodded. The man climbed down and stared at Harry for a second.  
"What is your name boy?"  
"Harry Riddle." The man looked puzzled,  
"Riddle? Ah that's right the Malfoy's were in here earlier this week and mentioned they would be sending a young man by your name up here with one of their servants. So tell me did those eyes belong to your mother? They look familiar."  
"Yes they are my mother's but I doubt you ever met her she was British but raised in America. I'd rather not go into any more detail I've lost her rather recently to a house fire."  
"Ah my apologizes and condolences. Shall we get back to finding you a wand to be on a lighter note."  
"Yes I'd like that." With the OK from Harry, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a long silver marked tape measure out of his pocket.  
"What arm is your wand arm?"  
"Right, I've been using a friend of mines wand from time to time to practice."  
"What wand do they use?"  
"Twelve inches, phoenix feather, Alder; I believe." Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry with curiosity,  
"My boy do you know how I find the perfect wand for my customers?"  
"No sir I don't." Mr. Ollivander leaned in very close to Harry and looked dead in his eyes.  
"I don't. It's my job to find the wizard that fits the wand." Harry gave the man a questioning look.  
"It is the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around." after saying that he rushed off into the ma of shelves. Every once in a while he would wheel himself back into Harry's line of sight, or shout out a question about his friends wand, which Harry never gave a straight answer to. After what seemed like forever Mr. Ollivander reappeared at the counter with a small pile of wand boxes.  
"Now these are some of the wands that, based off what you have told me about your friends wand, might work for you." Harry looked at some of them, there were only about two phoenix feathers out of five, so he tried those first. One caused a storm cloud to appear and rain on Mr. Ollivander, the other knocked over some boxes with a large gust of wind. The other three either didn't do anything or caused more trouble. Mr. Ollivander walked off in another search, Harry couldn't help but think how Wormtail was right about first wands being a precess. Out of the corner of his eye Harry watched as Mr. Ollivaner pulled down a box, he could barley make out Mr. Ollivander saying  
"I wonder." Before scurrying up to the front desk again.  
"Now this is a bit shorter then you are used to. But give it a try my boy." Harry took hold of the bace and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. It felt familar in some ways, like it belonged. Harry waved the wand and red and gold sparks shot from the tip like a firework. It was stunning, the lights bounced off the walls a few times before disappearing. Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander, who had tears in his eyes.  
"That was beautiful my dear boy, but rather curious."  
"What's curious?"  
"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Riddle. Every single wand. It so happens the phoenix whose tail feather lays within your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother - why, it's brother was given to another Mr. Riddle, a very long time ago."  
Harry Knew just who Mr. Ollivander was speaking of, and swallowed back his fear of being found out kepping his straight face.  
"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Riddle, lets just hope they are much more pleasant then the other Mr. Riddle's great things." Harry nodded towords Mr. Ollivander before thanking him and leaving. Outside harry waited for Wormtail by reading one of his textbooks. It wasn't long before Wormtail arrived with even more bags and two cages one with a small black, white spotted owl, the other with a big white, with slight black spotting.  
"What's with the owls?" Harry asked.  
"Your father wanted one to communicate with both you and Mr. Malfoy, and the other is a birthday gift from the both of us." Harry looked at both the owls and Wormtail.  
"From both of you?" Wormtail nodded. Harry was surprised usually Wormtail's gift to Harry was the awesome cake he would make so for Wormtail to actually help buy him a gift was defiantly a special occasion. Wormtail held both up letting Harry choose between them.  
"I think the white one will suite you best sir." Harry reached out to pet the white female owl, she let him.  
"Why's that Wormtail?"  
"Well you have been around Nagini your whole life, and you get along well with her. Plus her being white will be good for your cover. White is normally considered good." Harry chuckled and took hold of the white owl's cage.  
"What will you name her?"  
"Hedwig. I saw the name in my book I like the sound." Wormtail nodded in approval. They headed back home shortly after, Wormtail began lunch and Harry found his father in his study.  
"Father I brought you your owl." Harry said as he knocked on the door. Vodemort invited him in and Harry gave him his owl and showed him his new owl and wand.  
"I named her Hedwig."  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful owl, she seems to like you. Now lets see that new wand." Harry pulled his wand from his coat pocket.  
"Father Mr. Ollivander said it was the twin to yours." Voldemort's eyes flinched before he spoke.  
"That makes scene you are my son after all." Harry figured that had to be it too. Harry told his father all about his day, what he saw, what he did, and about what he thought of Diagon alley and Wormtail was right Voldemort laughed.  
The rest of the day Harry spent practicing new spells, talking to his father and Nagini, and training Hedwig. Night came fast, tomorrow was Harry's birthday, he laid in his bed and stared at the sealing thinking about his party.

**A/N: OK I hope i did a decent job with this chapter I kept getting writers block and going over and over again. Ug so I figure I'd post what i could get out and make the next chapter better. Please let me know i this chapter sucked as bad as i think i did or if i did a decent job.**


End file.
